Changes
by sarai.tamagotchi
Summary: Dave suddenly messages John an urgent message. His body is somehow...mutating into something else. Will John be able to save his best bro? He may need help. A fanfic based off of a roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

_TG has started pestering EB._

_TG: dude john_

_EB: yeah dave?_

_TG: john my back hurts like a bitch_

_EB: haha that sucks!_

_EB: but seriously are you okay?_

_TG: yeah_

_TG: yeah i think ill be okay_

_TG: i just got to get used to these fuckers is all_

_EB: um, what are you talking about?_

_TG: im in the hospital for that fucking operation thing_

_EB: oh yeah that's right! You told me last week. How's the surgery going by the way? sorry i forgot_

_TG: not as bad as i thought_

_TG: this was my first day out of four though_

_TG: its probably going to get worse before it gets better_

_EB: gee, sorry to hear that man_

_EB: is there anything i can do to help?_

_TG: nah its not like you could do anything_

_TG: and-fuck_

_TG: fuck_

_TG: FUCK_

_EB: hey what's wrong? Is your backing hurting again? Get some pain killers or something_

_TG: nah its my hand_

_TG: they injected something into it_

_EB: What the hell did they put in your hand!? i'm not a scientist, but i dont think that's normal_

_TG: i_

_TG: i dont know_

_TG: but its making it hurt like hell_

_TG: and its getting all discolored and shit_

_EB: you have to know! What the fuck_

_TG: theyre not telling me shit_

_EB: What hospital are you at? i'll come right over!_

_TG: sorry dude they dont let visitors in_

_EB: i don't care, whatever they're doing it probably isn't legal_

_EB: or safe_

_TG: aah fuck_

_TG: dude_

_TG: its fucking turning black_

_EB: isn't there a phone nearby!? call someone, i don't know!_

_EB: Where are you?_

_TG: some hospital in houston_

_TG: bro wanted me to get this shit done for some reason_

_EB: That doesn't help me at all dude i'm all the way in Washington. there could be like 30 hospitals there_

_TG: really i have no idea how im going to sleep at night with these things on my back_

_EB: w-what things?_

_TG: well they uhh_

_TG: umm_

_EB: this is really creeping me out,_

_TG: they might have surgically attached two gigantic crow wings onto my back_

_EB: what the fuck, you're joking right?_

_TG: nope_

_TG: they have feathers and everything_

_EB: this can't seriously be happening_

_TG: yeah its sort of becoming a fad among parents_

_TG: damn though these things are really heavy and bulky_

_TG: yeah i think roses mom was thinking about doing it too_

_TG: rose told me that theyd "do it together"_

_EB: this is so fucked up_

_TG: hehe yeah_

_TG: fu_

_TG: fuck_

_EB: man what if my dad wants to do that_

_TG: i doubt it_

_TG: i dont think hed have the heart_

_EB: i hope so_

_EB: sometimes i wonder_

_TG: about what_

_EB: he's just so... weird_

_TG: yeah but i dont think hes into the whole turning my kid into his monster thi-holy jesus christ_

_EB: what!?_

_EB: is it still happening?_

_TG: yeah_

_TG: fuck its getting scalely now_

_EB: how much is this going to change you_

_TG: fuck i dont know_

_EB: there has to be an antidote lying around somewhere_

_TG: my neck and hips are getting really fucking itchy_

_EB: couldn't your bro just buy a fucking bird? man, adults are so fucking stupid_

_TG: hehe i know_

_TG: ive seen other dudes here getting the same thing done to them_

_EB: who even does this it makes no sense_

_TG: youd be surprised_

_TG: one dude looks like hes half crab_

_EB: that's a weird animal to turn into_

_TG: yeah and theres some chick that looks like a spider_

_EB: eww spiders are so gross!_

_TG: she definitely doesnt look like a prize ill say that much_

_TG: oh fucking god_

_EB: what now?_

_TG: its fucking stretching and the fingers are getting longer and holy shit it hurts_

_EB: that, i cannot even_

_TG: it feels like my hands in one of those medieval torture devices_

_TG: jesus fuck_

_EB: you gotta fight this or something!_

_TG: i would but im kind of in extreme agony right now_

_EB: well yeah you're pretty much becoming a bird or whatever_

_TG: so you can see why im not really in the mood for fighting_

_EB: but i don't want to lose you_

_TG: dude im not completely becoming a bird_

_EB: i guess, but what if this 'fixes' behavior? like, make you some obedient child_

_EB: i mean, parents are doing it_

_TG: i hope not_

_TG: that crab dude didnt seem to have much of a personality change_

_TG: maybe its kind of like why people raise show dogs_

_EB: that's terrible, to your own kid_

_TG: i think bro did it to be ironic_

_EB: thats even worse_

_TG: like he hates the fad but did it anyway for the sake of irony_

_EB: you're supposed to be there transforming for four days right?_

_TG: yeah but i think the last day is just a recovery day_

_EB: i see_

_EB: dammit, i feel so useless_

_TG: dont dude_

_EB: how the hell am i not supposed to?_

_G: if it makes you feel any better i think i have the hospitals name on this piece of paper they gave me now that i think about it_

_EB: that's great_

_TG: let me just reach over and_

_TG: okay its st francis hospital_

_TG: cant tell you exactly where its at in houston though_

_EB: i bet i could get my dad to fly us over_

_EB: and we could sneak you out_

_TG: what are you some kind of ninja dude_

_EB: yes i am one, duh_

_EB: have you noticed how heavy the security is there?_

_TG: i know its hard as fuck getting things inside the place_

_EB: hmm..._

_EB: what if_

_TG: what_

_EB: we went_

_EB: below_

_TG: what like digging my way out_

_EB: yup, my dad sells explosives_

_EB: he's really weird_

_TG: ..._

_EB: really weird..._

_TG: uhh how about i just pick these windows open and fly out_

_TG: it cause a lot less damage_

_TG: and bloodshed_

_EB: ..._

_EB: ...guess your plan is okay_

_TG: well it would_

_TG: this isnt like one of your shitty action movies_

_EB: they are not shitty! they're cool_

_TG: whatever dude_

_TG: how long will it take for you to get your ass here_

_EB: by plan it shoulde be in about 5 hours_

_EB: can you hold up till then_

_TG: i think theyre calling me in for one more quick eye exam before then_

_TG: but yeah i should be good_

_EB: perfect_

_TG: holy shit dude_

_TG: you know how i said my hips were getting itchy_

_EB: yeah_

_TG: there are these little black things growing out of them_

_EB: dude what_

_TG: yeah there coming out of my neck too_

_EB: now i wish i paid attention in biology class_

_TG: heh and you call yourself an ectobiologist_

_EB: there's a difference between biology and ectobiology smartass_

_TG: still has biology in it dipstick_

_EB: still don't see any ecto in it, fuckbreath_

_TG: shut it did you ask your dad yet_

EB: Oh yeah, give me a sec

EB ceased pestering TG

Be John =

It's 4AM. You step away from your keyboard and stumble across the dark hallway of the house until reaching your Dad's room. If there's one rule in the Egbert house, it is to never, NEVER, enter Dad's room. Taking a breath to calm yourself, you knock on the door. "Dad?" You call out. No reply. This time, calling out louder, a light shines through the door. Not a moment later your Dad cracks open his door, leaving you squinting at the bright light suddenly showering over you. "Um, Dad. This is going to sound crazy, but we need to go to Houston!" You ask, still adjusting to the light, "I have to rescue a friend, I'm not entirely sure what's happening to him, but he needs me." You have a father-son stare off for about 2 minutes until he gives in with a shrug, retreating into his room to pack.

EB has started pestering TG

EB: yeah, he's packing now

TG: you should thank god hes a pushover

EB: could be all those stupid betty crocker sweets he's always eating

TG: theyve brainwashed him into becoming an obedient servant

EB: as long as he's not obeying the hospital staff we should be good

TG: damn those black things are getting bigger

EB: don't panic, it'll speed up the process

TG: well its kind of hard not to be freaked out by this shit

TG: that and my hand still hurts like a stubborn bitch

EB: tell me about it

EB: i'm surprised you can still type

TG: yeah im typing with my normal hand

TG: it hasnt spread to it yet

EB: lets keep it that way

EB: my dad has finished packing

TG: about damn time

EB: i'll message you when we arrive

TG: alright i think theyre calling me for that exam anyway

EB: good luck

TG: i appreciate your support dude

EB ceased pestering TG


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who isn't writing the essay paper due tomorrow~ Sorry the first chapter was a bit rough, this one will probably be too (^A^;) Many apologies in advance, this is my first fanfic!

Be Dave =

Door opening, the nurse calls his name, beckoning for Dave to follow. "Make me." Dave sneered out in defiance. With little hesitation, the nurse has no issue complying with the brat's order. Aggressively grabbing the teen's arm, he pulls Dave completely out of bed. After being dragged a few meters on the cold tile floor, Dave decides to stop the pointless struggle knowing he can't win. Might as well save your energy for the escape. Taking a turn to the right, forward and down the stairs, the nurse stops in front of a door reading 'Test Room Day #4'. The fluorescent lighting made you anxious. The fact you were below ground level didn't help either. Of course you're not gonna lose your cool over something so stupid though. The heavy metal door is pushed and the nurse gestures you inside.

Be John =

You sure hope Dave is okay. It's been 5 hours since you've last spoken to him. Looking out of the plane window bored to death, your mind wanders off to Nic's latest movie 'The Croods'. What you would give to see that movie! Too bad you're stuck having to save Dave's ass . The plane lands, and you stretch yourself out from the tediously long flight. Shuffling off the plane with the other weary passengers, your Dad searches for the luggage, luckily without much trouble. Your Dad goes to rent a car from one of the dealerships, letting you guard the luggage. Which reminds you. You still need to find the hospital Dave is being held hostage in. A woman with sun bleached hair tied in a tight bun weaving through crowds of people who are in a hurry walks past you. Reaching out, you slightly tug on the clothing she's wearing. "Um, excuse me" Turning in a dead stop she jerks her head forward impatiently, waiting for the lame boy to say what he's going to say. She doesn't have time for nonsense. John, going into a sheepish state in front of the stranger, gathers up the courage to ask, "Do you by any chance know where 'Francis Hospital' is?"

EB started pestering TG

EB: dave, i'm here

EB: dude

EB: answer

TG: what

EB: oh there you are

TG: sorry im in a bit of a daze

TG: im having a bit of a hard time seeing

TG: i was able to find a bobby pin

EB: me and my dad are hiding behind the purple rose bush thing

EB: did you see an antidote?

TG: such grand father son bonding

TG: and no i didnt see shit

EB: ouch! there's thorns everywhere

TG: alright im picking the lock now

TG: thank god they didnt room me with anyone

TG: and that this operation fads too new for the place to do many security changes

EB: dave, i've just thought now

EB: what are we gonna do after we bust you out

TG: dont know but i just got the window unlocked

TG: you staying at a hotel anywhere

EB: yeah, somewhere downtown

TG: good we'll work from there

EB: i'll give you the signal of where we're at

TG: whats the signal

EB: -skree-

EB: -boner-

EB: got it?

TG: ...

TG: seriously

EB: hell yeah

TG: well do the skreeing thing

TG: i dont want them catching me

Out the window you spot a clump of roses. Purple roses. Are there purple roses? Whatever I don't care. OUT THE WINDOW an ear piercing "SKREEEEEEEEEEEE" and a "BONER" Is heard. You're hopeless Egbert. You really. Really are. Sighing, you look down towards the ground. It's a long way down from your hospital room to the ground. He might have wings and all, but still it's a long way down. Gulping, he takes a few steps back, then runs forward leaping out the window. Wings flapping frantically to maintain some sort of balance, he clumsily descends to the ground .

Landing with a thump, his legs give way from the sudden impact. "Ooh, Dave are you okay?" John winced. Dave, lifting his face from the ground replies, " Y-yeah, I'm fine. Fuck that was embarrassing though." Chuckling, Egbert sees the perfect opportunity to mock the insufferable prick, "That was so un-cool it even hurt me a little!" God I bet you've waited all of your little life to say that. John puts his arm around you giving you extra support. "Let's get to the get-away car, I'll help you." The two of you rush over to a nearby SUV, getting in. Dad in the driver's seat, pulls away from the hospital and onto the road to the hotel.

Be John =

The ride to the hotel is silent, even though you're literally right next to Dave. This is getting really awkward. He looks terrible, and half of the mutation is hidden underneath his sweater! "What's with the look dude?" Dave speaks up, getting John's attention, "You look like you just saw your Grandma's sex tape." You turn away, not being able to answer looking Dave straight in the eye, "You barely even look human anymore. I knew it would be bad…." Pausing for a second before continuing his sentence, "…but this? Without even a cure too…." Dave cutting in, "Hey It's just a few extra feathers, and a pair of wings, and this." Revealing his black talon claw/hands/things. You know he's trying to make you not worry about it, and maybe you shouldn't worry about it. It's just, the thought of all this happening to Dave. The only thing I can do is support him for now. You feel so useless. After what seems like forever, you turn back towards Dave with a huge dorky smile plastered across your face.


End file.
